


Don't Sneak About

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Begging, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finally decides to sneak into Harry's bed. It might not have been the wisest course of action, but in the end he can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sneak About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Venvephe

Harry rolled over in bed, hand meeting a warm body. Before he could stop himself, his hand was around a neck. He barely heard Eggsy yelp his name as he squeezed. Harry released him and and flicked on the bedside lamp. 

“Jesus, Harry.” Eggsy, rubbed his throat.

“What are you doing in my bed, Eggsy?”

Eggsy arched his brow, waiting. “Thought that’d be obvious. ‘m naked.”

Harry blinked as he took in Eggsy’s form, noting that even nearly choking him hadn’t rid Eggsy of the erection he’d slipped into bed with. “Ah-”

“Well if that’s how you feel about it.” Eggsy blushed, ducking his head as he started to slide out of bed. 

“Eggsy.” Harry reached out and snagged his wrist, hauling him back into bed. His hand slid down, wrapping around Eggsy’s cock. “This is how I feel about it.”

When Eggsy swore in French, Harry smiled, dipping his head to mouth along Eggsy’s neck. “I see the language lessons have been paying off.” His hand moved along Eggsy as he paid attention to each whine and little breath.

As Eggsy sank back against the pillows, groaning, Harry followed, propping up so he could kiss Eggsy as he continued to stroke him. He dragged his teeth over Eggsy’s lower lip, causing Eggsy’s hips to buck up and dragged a low, whimpering groan from him.

“Fuck, Harry… I’m-” Eggsy bit down on his lip as Harry worked him, adjusting his hold and his rhythm according to all the little signs Eggsy was giving him.

Eggsy reached up and tugged Harry into another kiss, hands running over his chest. “Please,” he whimpered against Harry’s lips. 

Harry smiled against Eggsy and sped his hand, no longer holding back, watching as Eggsy’s eyes dropped closed, his hips rocking, losing their rhythm under his hand. “That’s it, come apart. Come on, Eggsy.”

A few more thrusts of his hips and Eggsy was arching, gasping Harry’s name as he came.

Working him through it, Harry nosed along under his ear, whispering reassurances to him. 

When Eggsy had caught his breath back and they’d cleaned up, Eggsy grinned over at Harry. “Maybe next time I’ll just come to bed with you instead of sneaking in.”

Harry’s mouth twitched up. “That might be wise.”


End file.
